Sega Turismo 12 Music List
Country Tee Lopes - Original Theme Unofficial Remix (Sonic Forces) Masahiro Andoh - Moon Over The Castle Unknown Error - Exit Race/Replay BGM D&B Alloy Mental - We have Control aM - 0&7 Backdraft feat. Tor - Off The Wall Black Church - Dimension Black Sun Empire & State of Mind - Kill That Noise Camo & Krooked - Cilmax Camo & Krooked - Reincarnation Culture Shock - I Remember Culture Shock - Troglodyte Delta Heavy - Ghost Delta Heavy - Oscillator Delta Heavy - Overkill Dieselboy + Kaos - Nitro DJ Fresh - Talk Box Gonno - Something Must Break Gonno - Two Carfuls Of Momentos Goose - Check Helsinki 78-82 - Cruising High Contrast - Remind Me Hinkik - Explorers Hinkik - Time Leaper Hiroshi Okubo - Take a Ride Justice - Let There Be Light Kavinsky - Testarossa Autodrive KOAN Sound - Talk Box (Kill The Noise Remix) Kohta Takahashi - Urban Fragments Koji Nakagawa - The Objective MAKOTO - Back 2U MAKOTO - Black Mist MAKOTO - Drive On Coins MAKOTO - Flying Easy MAKOTO - Obscure MAKOTO - On My Way MAKOTO - Place and Space MAKOTO - Sky High MAKOTO - Sweet Changes MAKOTO - The Call MAKOTO - Time is Changing MAKOTO - Winter Dream Nero - Me & You Nero - Promises Noisia - Stigma Noisia and The Upbeats - Blindfold Oliver - Control Pendulum - Fasten Your Seatbelt Pendulum - Granite Photek - Quaman Photek - Rinsa Powerless - Sky Drive Powerless - Vanquish Radiotire - YO.C+B.U.S SebastiAn - Dolami Sub Focus - Deep Space Sub Focus - Follow The Light Sub Focus - Rock It Taku Yoshioka - Horizon Seekers Tee Lopes - Aqua Road Tee Lopes - Capital City Tee Lopes - Guardian Rock Tee Lopes - Imperial Tower Tee Lopes - Iron Fortress Tee Lopes - Park Avenue Tee Lopes - Prison Hall Tee Lopes - Reactor Core Tee Lopes - Red Gate Bridge Tee Lopes - Space Port Tee Lopes - Supporting Me Tee Lopes - Virtual Reality Tee Lopes - White Jungle Tee Lopes - Westopolis Tom H@ck - I was Born to Survive Tracques - Motor Two Fingers/Amon Tobin - Sweden Underworld - Pearl's Girl YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Addicted to The 303 YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Adrenalin Navigation YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Summer Searching Yoon Jong-shin - The Lobster Dubstep Depeche Mode - Soothe My Soul (Feed Me Remix) Rusko - You're On My Mind Baby Taku Yoshioka - Solver Electronica aM - Close my Eyes, Eyes, Eyes aM - Moz aM - Rainbow 3000 Bentley Jones – Dreams of an Absolution Bjørn Lynne - Accelerator Bjørn Lynne - Bump & Grind Bjørn Lynne - Mile High Club Bjørn Lynne - Nascar Mayhem Bjørn Lynne - Play Dirty Bjørn Lynne - Slicks & Shicks Bjørn Lynne - Trippin High Bjørn Lynne - Tunnelvision Delta Heavy - Punish My Love Hiroshi Okubo - Movin in Circles Hiroshi Okubo - On Your Way Hiroshi Okubo - Turn The Page Hyper Potions - Cherry Blossoms Hyper Potions - Friends Hyper Potions - Jungle Cruise Hyper Potions - Porta Vista Hyper Potions feat. SAMME - Puppy Raceway Hyper Potions - Snow Day Hyper Potions - Surf Hyper Potions feat. Jun Senoue - Time Trials Plus Hyper Potions - Tropical Resort Hyper Potions feat. James Landino - Wooded Kingdom Looper - Mondo '77 Looper - My Robot Naomee - Vanish From Angel Taku Yoshioka feat. YAMATO - Right After The Break Tee Lopes - Metropolitan Highway Lounge Tee Lopes - Angel Island Tee Lopes - Casino Forest Tee Lopes - Chemical Plant Tee Lopes - Collision Chaos Tee Lopes - Desert Dodge Tee Lopes - Final Judgement Tee Lopes - Flying Battery Tee Lopes - Green Hill Tee Lopes - Hydrocity Tee Lopes - Lava Reef Tee Lopes - Metallic Madness Tee Lopes - Mirage Saloon Tee Lopes - Mystic Cave Tee Lopes - Oil Ocean Tee Lopes - Palmtree Panic Tee Lopes - Press Garden Tee Lopes - Rusty Ruin Tee Lopes - Quartz Quadrant Tee Lopes - Stardust Speedway Tee Lopes - Stream Tee Lopes - Studiopolis Tee Lopes - Tidal Tempest Tee Lopes - Titanic Monarch Tee Lopes - Trap Tower Tee Lopes - Volcano Valley Tee Lopes - Wacky Workbench Rock aM - A Useless Time aM - Gloss of Speed Chuck E. Myers - Airport Runaway Rally Chuck E. Myers - Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway Chuck E. Myers - Florida International Concourse Chuck E. Myers - Go Go Tokyo! Chuck E. Myers - London's Buckingham Sprint Chuck E. Myers - Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby Chuck E. Myers - Thomasville Logging Camp Masanori Mine - Colorful Monochrome Masanori Mine - Over the Horizon Masanori Mine - Planet Tension Naomee - Sky High Mountain Breeze Naomee - Twieky 4 Nittoku Inoue - 100,000 R.P.M. Nittoku Inoue - Burn Out Nittoku Inoue - Kill Switch Nittoku Inoue - Road Star Nittoku Inoue - Runabout Nittoku Inoue - Twist Nittoku Inoue - V12 Solaya - Windy Solaya - Yummy Trip Tee Lopes - Arsenal Pyramid Tee Lopes - Double Boost Tee Lopes - Fist Bump Tee Lopes - Lost Valley Tee Lopes - Luminous Forest Tee Lopes - Mortar Canyon Tee Lopes - Network Terminal Tee Lopes - Sunset Heights Tom H@ck - Ebullience Trance Hiroshi Okubo - Ready to Roll Manu BGM Electronica Akihisa Yamaguchi - at Night Akihisa Yamaguchi - Beautiful Area Akihisa Yamaguchi - Cube Akihisa Yamaguchi - Finale Akihisa Yamaguchi - Green Park Akihisa Yamaguchi - New Age Akihisa Yamaguchi - Parade Akihisa Yamaguchi - The First Person Akihisa Yamaguchi - Way Keiji Inai - a Point of Departure Keiji Inai - Horizons in May Keiji Inai - In Transit Keiji Inai - Orange Boulevard Keiji Inai - Sunset Haze Keiji Inai - Twilight Moon Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - The Last Helping Richard Jacques - Club Paris Richard Jacques - Heartland Richard Jacques - Overdrive Richard Jacques - Passion Richard Jacques - Push Richard Jacques - Show Me Your Love Richard Jacques - Sold Out Jazz Mitsutoshi Satoh - Christmas Tree Mitsutoshi Satoh - Constructor's Blues Mitsutoshi Satoh - Flatout Mitsutoshi Satoh - Full Course Caution Mitsutoshi Satoh - Second Driver NORIHITO SUMITOMO - HOT STUFF NORIHITO SUMITOMO - PATH FINDER NORIHITO SUMITOMO - REMINISCENCE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SIDE OF YOU NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SOLITUDE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - THE ROAD TO SUCCESS NORIHITO SUMITOMO - TRACKS OF DREAM NORIHITO SUMITOMO - WINDS Richard Jacques - California Demon Richard Jacques - Fallen Angel Richard Jacques - Live Your Life Richard Jacques - Red Line Richard Jacques - When She Comes Back Satoshi Bando - Afterglow Satoshi Bando - Boundless Sky Satoshi Bando - Dark Line Satoshi Bando - Dawn Blue Satoshi Bando - Every Moment Satoshi Bando - Farewell Satoshi Bando - Happy Life Satoshi Bando - Juunana Nen Goshi No Yakusoku Satoshi Bando - Melody Road Satoshi Bando - Mesmerium Satoshi Bando - Nanohana Wave Satoshi Bando - Peace Satoshi Bando - Sky Scraper Satoshi Bando - Slow On The Uptake Satoshi Bando - Smooth Talking Satoshi Bando - Walk On Air Satoshi Bando - Wave Train Satoshi Bando - When The Rains Come Yudai Satoh - Current of The Times Lounge Cargo - Blackout Cargo - Drumact Cargo - GT-Force Cargo - Piano-Logic Cargo - Sequel KEMMEI - Blue Moon KEMMEI - Casino Drive KEMMEI - Come With Me KEMMEI - Dream World KEMMEI - Electric Sky KEMMEI - Evening Haze KEMMEI - Feels So Good KEMMEI - Glamorous Lips KEMMEI - Juicy Funk Roots KEMMEI - Liberty KEMMEI - Like a Bird KEMMEI - Love & Peace KEMMEI - Marshland KEMMEI - Mirage KEMMEI - Suite Dream MAKOTO - After The Rain MAKOTO - Believe MAKOTO - Boogie Back MAKOTO - Journey To The One MAKOTO - New Beginning MAKOTO - Quick Slick MAKOTO - Rising MAKOTO - Rose Up MAKOTO - The Trip Mergrim - Vis Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Route Sunday Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Sun Seaker Noisever Richard Jacques - Come On Baby Richard Jacques - Freeway Richard Jacques - Let's Get It On Tonight Richard Jacques - Long Road Richard Jacques - Low Lights Richard Jacques - Outside In Richard Jacques - Think About It Tee Lopes - Coiled to Strike Tee Lopes - Danger Sky Tee Lopes - Divine Intervention Tee Lopes - Enemy Territory Tee Lopes - First Bout Tee Lopes - Frightful Challenge Tee Lopes - Gate Dragon Tee Lopes - Light of Hope Tee Lopes - Null Space Tee Lopes - Parting Ways Tee Lopes - Quickening of World Tee Lopes - Resistance Tee Lopes - Shuttle Ride Tee Lopes - The Fake Tee Lopes - Unstoppable Yuki Oike - Age of Aquarius Yuki Oike - ALONY Yuki Oike - City Yuki Oike - Globe Yuki Oike - Passion Yuki Oike - Red Yuki Oike - White Out Yuki Oike - Wind Yuto Takei - 8va Curves Yuto Takei - Bevel Gearing Yuto Takei - Cubic Luster Yuto Takei - Exponential Timeline Yuto Takei - Reynolds & Moody Yuto Takei - Xth Avenue